Bref, je suis amoureux
by ErzaKH
Summary: Sora, jeune homme entrant dans la vie active, est fou amoureux de Kairi, une amie d'enfance. Pour remédier à son mal d'amour, Xion, son ange-gardien, va tout faire pour rapprocher les deux jeunes gens. Sora peut-il vraiment lui faire confiance ?


_**Hey ! :3 Petit OS particulièrement spécial car il est directement adapté d'une nouvelle que j'ai écrite ! J'ai bien évidement changé l'apparence ainsi que les noms des personnages pour coller avec l'univers de Kingdom Hearts, hein ! x) Bref. Vous avez la chance de pouvoir le lire en avant-première, car oui, je l'ai envoyé à des maisons d'éditions ! Et j'espère avoir une réponse très bientôt !**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à dire si vous voyez une quelconque faute ou oubli de changement de prénom - ça peut arriver x)**_

 _ **Allez, bonne lecture ! ;)**_

* * *

Ce fut un rayon du soleil méridien qui réveilla Sora de sa très longue nuit. En effet, vivant seul désormais, le jeune homme de dix-huit ans exécutait sa vie comme bon lui semblait. Il en résultait bien souvent qu'il se levait tard pour se réveiller tard. Cette fois-ci, il était midi. Hier, il était une heure et demie. On pouvait dire qu'il avait battu son record.

Sora balança d'un geste brusque sa couette à l'autre bout de son lit. Il s'empara ensuite de son téléphone pour y voir un petit peu les nouvelles du jour. Rien. Pas un seul message de la part de ses amis ou autre connaissance. Pas une seule notification Facebook ou Instagram. Il était un sans-ami en quelque sorte.

Soufflant, la tête encore un peu dans les vapes, Sora se leva. Il commença sa journée par ouvrir la fenêtre de sa chambres ainsi que ses volets. Le contact des rayons du soleil lui firent plisser les yeux. Ils étaient fort, en plus, à midi. Et en été, l'effet semblait d'autant plus augmenté. Le jeune homme aperçu au bout d'un certain temps la famille habitant l'appartement juste en face du siens, à travers une fenêtre. La petite famille mangeaient autour d'une petite table. La fenêtre ouverte, Sora entendait cependant le père gronder son fils car celui-ci refusait de manger ainsi que la mère engueuler à son tour le mari pour disputer son enfant. La petite fille, qui ne semblait guère plus âgée que son frère, appréciait son assiette sans rien dire. C'était pratiquement toujours la même scène, au réveil. D'ailleurs, la petite remarqua Sora qui les observait depuis sa fenêtre, elle lui adressa un signe de la main. Quelque peu gêné, le pré-adulte lui répondit timidement en levant à son tour la main puis sortit de sa chambre.

Sora se dirigea en premier lieu dans sa salle de bain, qui se trouvait juste à gauche de sa chambre. Pratique. Il se planta devant le miroir et admira sa mine encoure endormie. Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux châtain en bataille puis souffla. Il ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire avec sa tignasse. Il pouvait les couper. Mais ses cheveux lui manqueraient bien trop rapidement. Il avait déjà pensé à les plaquer en arrière, avec du gel, mais cela lui donnait un air de … de … Il ne savait même pas de quoi. Mais ça ne lui allait pas non plus.

Sora passa ensuite ses doigts sous ses yeux bleus océans. On pouvait y trouver des cernes. Le pré-adulte se demanda alors comment il pouvait avoir des cernes alors qu'il passait ses journées à dormir. Peut-être était-ce cela. Il dormait beaucoup trop.

Ses yeux dévièrent ensuite vers le bac de douche. Il avait beaucoup transpiré durant son sommeil, mais une étrange flemme s'empara de lui à l'idée de prendre une douche. Tant pis. Il resterait tel quel jusqu'à ce soir. La journée semblait déjà bien entamée, aussi se dit-il que s'habiller maintenant ne servirait à rien. Sora ne comptait pas sortir aujourd'hui, de toute façon. Il était en vacances depuis peu et voulait profiter de ce court temps de répit pour glander toute la journée. Ou pour penser d'avantage à son avenir. Il préférait néanmoins passer son temps à ne rien faire, et reporter ses projets personnels à plus tard. Il avait encore le temps, qu'il se persuadait. C'était pour cela que ses parents l'avaient dégagé de la maison. Pour qu'il soit plus responsable. Mais cette méthode ne semblait malheureusement pas porter ses fruits. Il réussissait cependant à arrondir ses fins de mois grâce aux petits boulots qu'il faisait de temps en temps. Notamment en temps que facteur. Faire le tour de la ville l'amusait beaucoup. Sora avait même pensé à en faire son métier à plein temps, passé un moment, mais l'idée de travailler tous les jours l'épuisait déjà.

Sora finit donc par traîner des pieds jusqu'à son salon.

Là, il se vautra lamentablement sur son

canapé, comme une mignonne petite larve puante. Il attrapa la télécommande de sa télévision qui se cachait sous les innombrables paquets de chips et autres gâteaux apéros sur la table basse. Le jeune homme appuya sur la touche rouge en haut à droite de la manette pour allumer son écran. Il tomba sur un vieux dessin animé qu'il appréciait beaucoup étant enfant, _Alice au Pays des Merveilles_. Sora aimait cet univers complètement sans dessus dessous, sans queue ni tête, absolument absurde ! Quand il était petit, il se cachait toujours au moment où Alice se retrouvait seule dans la forêt, face à ses doutes, avec le chien qui balayait le chemin rouge. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette scène l'effrayait ! Et aujourd'hui encore, il devait avouer que la vue de cette séquence ne le laissait pas de marbre. Sora ressentait comme un sentiment de peine, de profonde solitude, de peur face à son avenir. Bref, pratiquement indescriptible.

Deux heure moins le quart. Le dessin animé est terminé. Sora reprit donc possession de la télécommande puis change de nouveau de chaîne. Il zappait sur différents programmes, mais rien ne semblait bien intéressant. Le jeune homme finit cependant par revenir sur la première chaîne de son décodeur. Il diffusait un

feuilleton, à cette heure-ci. Et sans doute pas le plus passionnant du monde. _Joséphine Ange-Gardien_ , rien que cela !

Sora soupira de lassitude puis éteignit sa télévision. Il descendit les pieds de la table basse et se redressa sur son canapé. Tellement bien installé devant son écran, le jeune homme n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait fini complètement vautré dans son canapé !

Les mains sur les cuisses, le châtain regarda avec lassitude le chantier dans son salon. On voyait que maman n'était pas là pour faire le ménage. Des paquets de chips sur la table. Des miettes de gâteaux au sol, sur le canapé, sur les meubles. De la poussière à chaque recoin de la salle. Des vêtements sales par-ci par-là ! Sa mère deviendrait folle en voyait le désordre et le bordel dans lequel vivait son fils !

Un drôle de bruit se fit entendre juste à côté de Sora. Mais ce dernier, pensant qu'il venait juste de déposer son pied sur une miette de chips, ne releva pas l'anomalie.

‑ Eh bah ! S'exclame alors la voix d'une fille. C'est pas la joie ici, dîtes-donc !

Sora, complètement secoué par l'interruption de cette voix qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, fut pris d'un violant sursaut. Il en vint même à tomber de son canapé, la larve !

Il découvrit alors avec étonnement qu'une jeune fille était assise sur son canapé. Elle portait un chemisier blanc ainsi qu'un jeans et des bottes noires. On aurait dit une dame qui travaillait dans les bureaux. Seulement, son jeune âge affirmait le contraire. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coupés plutôt courts pour une jeune fille. C'est uniquement ce que pensait Sora. Enfin, ses yeux bleus cristallins contemplaient l'espace dans lequel elle venait d'atterrir avec un certain dégoût. On le voyait à des kilomètres !

Reprenant enfin ses esprits, Sora désigna l'inconnue de son doigt tout tremblant.

‑ Mais t'es qui toi ?! S'écria-t-il. Et comment t'es entrée ?!

Au départ, la fille lui lança un regard noir qui sans doute voulait dire : « C'est malpoli de montrer les gens du doigt ! ». Mais bientôt son regard se fit bien plus doux. Un large sourire étira ses lèvres rosées. Elle se leva alors, déposa un pied sur la table basse, leva les deux bras, puis s'exclama d'une voix forte :

‑ Je suis Xion, ton ange-gardien ! Je te suis depuis ta naissance !

Sans doute attendait-elle que des mini-feux d'artifices éclatât derrière elle, que des mains invisibles applaudissent face à sa révélation, que des sifflements se fassent entendre dans toute la salle. Mais rien de cela ne se fit. Nous ne sommes ni dans un film, ni dans une série hilarante, et encore moins dans un dessin-animé !

Pas vraiment rassuré – il fallait bien le dire : cette fille ressemblait à une folle déguisée en secrétaire –, Sora se redressa sur ses deux jambes. Qui d'ailleurs tremblaient toujours autant. Il regardait Xion avec des yeux complètement effrayés !

‑ Et laisse-moi te dire que ta vie, c'est vraiment de la merde … ! Poursuivit la soi-disant ange-gardienne.

Sora tiqua sur ce dernier commentaire. Comment osait-elle s'incruster ainsi dans son salon et déballer tout haut le fond de sa pensée ?! Ils ne se connaissaient même pas ! Bon, le jeune homme devait cependant admettre qu'elle n'avait pas totalement tord. Mais ce n'était pas une raison qui le crier haut et fort !

Quelque peu en colère, le pré-adulte pointa son index en direction de Xion. Les sourcils froncés, il lui montrait clairement qu'il ne souhaitait pas de sa présence ici.

‑ Vous moquez pas de moi ! Cria-t-il.

La colère prenait le dessus sur sa raison.

‑ Et puis, vous avez rien à faire ici ! J'appelle les flics !

Xion se contenta simplement de hausser les sourcils. Ses menaces ne l'atteignaient guère.

Déterminé, Sora se tourna en direction d'un petit meuble en bois, juste à côté de l'entrée du salon. Dessus reposait tranquillement son téléphone fixe ainsi que les clefs de son appartement.

Il alla se saisir du combiné, lorsque Xion le prévint :

‑ Je ferais pas ça si j'étais toi.

Sora suspendit son geste et lança un regard interrogateur à la jeune fille. Cette dernière s'était rassise sur le canapé et prenait soin de ses ongles. Le jeune homme fronça alors les sourcils. Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Pourquoi n'avait-il donc pas le droit d'appeler la police ? Était-elle quelqu'un de dangereux ? Genre le plus grand dealer de la région ! Ou alors une tueuse en série ! Mouais. Elle n'en n'avait pas vraiment la tête.

Xion soupira tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Comme si la réponse attendue était juste sous son nez !

\- C'est pourtant évidant, non ?!

Sora se tourna cette fois-ci complètement vers son interlocutrice. Les bras croisé sur sa poitrine, il fixait Xion plus intensément, attendant patiemment – ou pas – sa réponse.

‑ Je suis immatérielle. Lâcha-t-elle, très sérieuse.

‑ C'est-à-dire ? Questionna Sora, plutôt douteux face à de telles révélations.

‑ Je suis dans ta tête.

Le jeune homme se retint de ne pas exploser de rire ! Elle, dans sa tête ? Impossible ! S'il avait un ami imaginaire ou n'importe quoi d'autre dans sa tête, jamais il n'inventerait une personne aussi tordue que cette jeune fille !

Comme pour vérifier ses dires, Sora s'approcha de Xion. Et, sans penser aux conséquences, il lui asséna un violent coup de poing en pleine face ! Seulement, le résultat obtenu ne fut pas vraiment celui espéré … Sa main traversa la tête de la jeune fille ! Surpris, il suspendu immédiatement son geste puis ouvrit grand les yeux face à l'effroi. Mais qui était-elle à la fin ?!

Pris par la peur, Sora se laissa tomber au sol. Là, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, pris sa tête entre ses mains et murmura :

‑ C'est ça … Je suis fou … !

Il le pensait réellement.

Xion se pencha alors légèrement pour pouvoir mettre une main sur l'épaule de son petit protégé.

‑ Mais non, tu n'es pas fou. Essaya-t-elle de le rassurer. Juste fou amoureux.

Sora, réalisant ce que Xion venait de dire, leva subitement la tête. Comment pouvait-elle être au courant ?! Il ne l'avait pourtant jamais révélé à personne !

Un drôle de rictus étira alors les lèvres du châtain. Un sourire plutôt gêné. On venait de pénétrer dans sa vie privée, quand même !

‑ Comment savez-vous pour Kairi ? Demanda-t-il, visiblement surpris.

Un sourire angélique se plaqua alors sur les lèvres de Xion. Exactement comme dans un dessin-animé – ou un film c'est comme vous préférez –, un rayon de lumière entra par la fenêtre du salon. La seule de la pièce, remarquons le. Le halo de lumière se déposa doucement sur la silhouette de la jeune femme. Puis apparurent également une magnifique paires d'ailes blanches dans son dos ainsi qu'une petite auréole bleue claire, presque transparente, au dessus de sa tête. Un véritable ange !

‑ C'est bon, pas besoin d'en faire autant !

Xion balaya l'air au dessus de sa tête avec sa main. Les ailes, l'auréole, mais aussi le rayon de lumière disparurent aussitôt.

Sora, de son côté, papillonnait des yeux en silence. Il se disait, intérieurement, qu'il devenait vraiment de plus en plus fou ! Cependant, le jeune se dit qu'après une telle scène digne d'un bon dessin-animé, peut-être devrait-il prendre au sérieux cette étrange demoiselle. Après tout, pourquoi pas. Si elle lui promettait de faire quelque chose pour Kairi, alors il devait essayer de la croire.

‑ Alors, vous êtes peut-être réellement mon ange-gardien … Marmonna-t-il.

Xion lui lança un regard blasé. Elle leva ensuite les mains et applaudit lentement. Elle se foutait clairement de sa gueule.

‑ Bravo, tu as enfin compris ! S'exclama la jeune fille, un ton ironique clairement reconnaissable dans sa voix. Il t'en a fallu du temps !

Offensé par ce commentaire, Sora fit une moue désapprobatrice et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Exactement de la même manière qu'un enfant auquel on dit non pour avoir un bonbon. Ou autre chose que désire un enfant par dessus tout. Comme une arme à feu par exemple. En plastique bien évidemment ! Il faut pas exagérer non plus !

‑ C'est bon, vous foutez pas de ma gueule … Marmonna le jeune homme dans sa barbe.

Après avoir fini de bouder et de faire le gros gamin, Sora finit par se lever et à rejoindre Xion sur le canapé. Il s'assit juste à côté d'elle, puis plongea son regard bleu dans celui cristallin de son ange-gardien. Les choses sérieuses devaient dès à présent commencer.

‑ Et comment vous comptez vous y prendre ? Demanda le châtain, le plus sérieux du monde.

C'était la première fois qu'il était aussi sérieux de toute sa vie. Même les jours où il avait passé son baccalauréat, il avait passé son temps libre à détendre ses amis en faisant des âneries. Il était comme ça, le petit Sora, et c'était pour cela que tout le monde l'adorait. Mais il faisait l'idiot et l'intéressant uniquement pour attirer Kairi. Et jusqu'à présent, cela n'avait jamais marché. Le jeune homme espérait donc que la venue de Xion puisse faire bouger un petit peu les choses ! Il l'aimait vraiment à en mourir, sa Kairi !

Un sourire niait se plaqua alors sur le visage de Xion. La jeune fille papillonna des yeux. Cela lui donnait un air idiot. Elle n'était pas l'ange-gardien de Sora pour rien ! Aussi débile l'un que l'autre !

‑ Pour quoi faire ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

‑ Bah pour séduire Kairi !

Sora se demandait si elle le faisait exprès.

‑ Ah, ça …

Le jeune homme se baffa mentalement. Comment avait-elle pu oublier la raison de sa présence, ici, dans SON salon ?! Si elle perdait souvent la mémoire comme ça, alors comment avait-elle fait pour passer son diplôme d'ange-gardien ?! Minute … Y avait-il seulement un examen à passer ?

‑ Ange-gardien de merde … Cracha Sora entre ses dents.

Xion se redressa soudainement. Elle toisa le châtain de haut, le rabaissant à sa petite place de simple mortel d'un seul regard. Son regard était tellement froid qu'il aurait pu geler l'Enfer d'un unique coup d'œil !

‑ Hé, oh ! J'entends tout ! Gronda l'ange-gardien, furieuse après son protégé.

Comment osait-il la traiter ainsi alors qu'elle était son unique espoir pour conclure avec Kairi ?!

Sora, visiblement intimidé, s'enfonça un peu plus dans son canapé. Il se sentait un peu ridicule, à cet instant, de l'avoir insultée de la sorte. Sans doute fera-t-il plus attention, à l'avenir …

Xion et Sora se sont installés dans la salle à manger. En effet, il s'agissait de la pièce la plus propre de la maison après la salle de bain – mais aussi parce que faire une réunion stratégique juste à côté des toilettes n'était pas vraiment très recommandé.

Assise face au jeune homme, l'ange-gardien faisait tout son possible pour rester sérieuse et ne pas éclater de rire. Tout simplement car juste derrière Sora était accroché au mur un drôle de dessin. Celui-ci représentait un dragon vert cracheur de flammes. Et juste en dessus était inscrit en lettres majuscules « SORRA », avec une faute dans son prénom. Sans doute ce dessin avait été fait par un enfant dans sa famille. Ou alors il l'avait fait étant petit ? Bizarrement, Xion n'en avait pas le souvenir ! Ce devait forcément être un des nombreux moments ennuyeux de la vie de Sora, et sans doute la jeune fille s'était endormie au lieu de l'assister dans sa vie. Bon, elle n'avait pas réellement perdu de temps en dormant. Dormir, c'est la vie !

Plus sérieuse, Xion posa ses mains mains sur la table. Elle regardait son protégé droit dans les yeux.

‑ Bon, OK, voilà le plan : tu vas prendre ton téléphone et appeler un ami.

Sora fronça les sourcils. Le but n'était-il pas de séduire Kairi ? En quoi appeler un ami allait-il l'aider dans cette tâche ? Mais qu'avait donc Xion en tête, bon sang ?!

‑ Mais pour quoi faire ? Osa-t-il demander, pas certain de comprendre là où elle voulait en venir.

‑ Pose pas de question. Fais juste ce que je te dis de faire. Répondit Xion plutôt sèchement.

Le jeune homme déglutit face à son ton froid et sec. Il ne voulait pas être de nouveau gratifié de l'un de ses regards glacial, aussi décida-t-il de sortir son portable de sa poche de short de sport noir. Celui-ci lui servait autant de pyjama que d'un vêtement pour traîner. Sora déposa son téléphone sur la table sans rien dire.

‑ Parfait, reprit Xion. Tu vas appeler Vanitas.

Vanitas, il s'agissait du meilleur ami de Sora. Ils se connaissaient depuis la maternelle environ et étaient inséparables depuis ! Ils en avaient fait, des conneries, ensembles ! Celle dont Xion se souvient le mieux était la fois où Vanitas avait eu l'idée d'enflammer un de leur bureau en bois, en dernière année de maternelle. Sora avait tenté de l'en dissuader, sans grand succès. Résultat : ils avaient cramé leur salle de classe complète, créant la plus grosse vague de panique qu'avait connue leur école, ainsi qu'une exclusion à vie. Pauvre Sora, il n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal. Mais il n'avait cependant pas fait la tête à Vanitas pour autant. Bien au contraire, cela avait renforcé leur lien ! Et depuis, le châtain participait également aux bêtises de son meilleur ami.

Sans grand enthousiasme, Sora s'empara de son téléphone. Il eut à peine le temps de le déverrouiller que Xion frappa violemment du poing sur la table. Ce qui eut pour effet de le faire sursauter.

‑ Mais non pauv' con !

Au ton qu'elle employait, Sora comprit immédiatement qu'elle semblait désespérée à cause de lui. Mais que faisait-il de mal ? La jeune fille lui avait bien demandé d'appeler Vanitas, non ?

‑ Pas maintenant ! Attends la fin du plan au moins !

Sora reposa donc son téléphone sur la table, tout en haussant les sourcils et soufflant tout l'air de ses poumons. Cette fille commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système. Quand allait-elle enfin passer au moment où il devra séduire la belle Kairi ?! Tout ce qu'elle lui demandait n'avait aucun sens à ses yeux ! Mais il allait attendre la fin du plan, histoire de voir où Xion voulait en venir avec son drôle de plan. Qui pour l'instant ne lui inspirait rien de bon.

‑ Très bien. Tu vas donc demander à ton pote de venir avec son masque de monstre. Reprit-elle tranquillement.

Sora ouvrit de grand yeux surpris tout en haussant les sourcils. Elle parlait réellement de _ce_ masque là ? Encore une fois, où était le rapport avec Kairi ?!

‑ Celui avec lequel il fait peur aux enfants à la sortie des écoles ?

En effet, depuis un certain temps, Vanitas avait trouvé cela amusant de faire peur aux petits enfants de maternelle, à la sortie des écoles. Ils changeaient tous les jours de terrains de chasse, et jamais ils ne s'étaient fait repérer par la police ou autre forces armées. Le but de ces opérations ridicules ? Se divertir. Sortir un petit peu de leur quotidien morne et monotone de la vie de lycéen. Et aussi entendre les cris des petits était marrant ! Cependant, depuis les grandes vacances, l'école étant terminée, ils n'avaient plus aucun moyens de se divertir. Et ils s'ennuyaient ferme.

En face de lui, Xion ferma les yeux et soupira. Sans doute faisait-elle un effort surhumain pour ne pas lui en coller une en pleine figure ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être énervant à toujours la couper dans son élan !

‑ Oui, celui-là même … Répondit l'ange-gardien d'une voix calme.

On sentait parfaitement bien qu'elle prenait sur elle pour ne pas s'énerver.

‑ Mais comment êtes vous au courant de ça ?

Mais ce n'était pas possible ! Ce gosse serait-il réellement irrécupérable ?! Elle le lui avait expliqué des milliers de fois depuis son apparition soudaine dans le salon, et voilà qu'il lui reposait encore inlassablement la même question ?! Mais que lui fallait-il pour qu'il l'intégrât une bonne fois pour toute dans son tout petit cerveau ?!

‑ Je suis ton ange-gardien, donc je t'accompagne partout, même quand tu fais des conneries avec ton pote !

Cette fois-ci, Xion avait complètement cédé à la colère. En même temps, comment pouvait-elle rester calme face à cet individu qui ne semblait pas comprendre une chose aussi simple ? Impossible. Ce garçon ne sera jamais responsable. Comment espérait-il séduire Kairi en agissant de la sorte ?

Sora regardait son interlocutrice, la bouche grande ouverte, comme s'il venait enfin de saisir une information importante. Enfin ! Il était grand temps !

‑ Bon, on reprend.

Xion semblait s'être calmée. Et heureusement, car qui savait à part elle de quoi elle pouvait être capable une fois réellement énervée ?

La jeune fille s'écrasa un peu plus dans sa chaise, croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et croisa ses jambes également. Cette position lui permettait de mieux réfléchir mais surtout à reprendre ses esprits.

‑ Avec ce masque, poursuivit Xion, Vanitas va faire peur à Kairi.

Sora sembla se désintéresser de plus en plus de la conversation. Enfin, on pouvait pas vraiment parler de conversation puisque seule Xion avait droit à la parole. En effet, le jeune homme se retrouvait complètement avachit sur la table, luttant de toutes ses forces contre le sommeil. Ses paupières se fermaient toutes seules. Morphée essayait de l'emmener de nouveau dans le royaume des rêves, mais le châtain tentait de ne pas se laisser avoir aussi facilement !

Xion tapa soudain du poing sur la table. Sora eut un sursaut de surprise. Il se redressa immédiatement, s'intéressant de nouveau au plan de son ange-gardien. Il ne voulait aucunement se retrouver une fois de plus devant son regard glacial. C'est ce qui arriverait certainement s'il ne se reprenait pas au plus vite !

‑ Et c'est là que tu interviens ! Compléta la jeune fille.

Ah ! Enfin ça devenait important !

Sora posa ses coudes sur la table, se penchant vers son interlocutrice. Alors quoi ? Qu'attendait-elle pour lui dévoiler la suite de son plan ?! Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire des trucs inutiles depuis tout à l'heure, et maintenant qu'il intervenait enfin, elle ne disait plus rien ?!

‑ Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Demanda le jeune homme, plus qu'impatient de découvrir la suite de son plan.

Pour une fois qu'il s'y intéressait !

Un sourire mesquin étira les lèvres de Xion. Bizarrement, à cet instant, Sora s'imagina le pire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait lui faire faire ? Pas un truc trop honteux, qu'il espérait !

‑ Tu casses la gueule de Vanitas juste devant Kairi pour prouver ton courage ! Ajouta l'ange-gardien, fière de son coup.

Sora regarda Xion, l'air de dire « Mais elle est timbrée celle-là ou quoi ? ». En même temps, débarquer dans son salon et prétendre être son ange-gardien comme elle l'avait fait, elle ne pouvait être que folle. Le jeune homme n'allait tout de même pas s'en prendre à son meilleur ami ! Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu tous les deux, toutes les conneries faites ensembles, tous leurs délires, toutes les fois où il s'étaient fait exclure de leurs écoles … Finalement, si c'était pour Kairi, le châtain pouvait bien faire une petite exception. Vanitas ne lui en voudra pas. Enfin ça, il l'espérait … Normalement, Sora n'avait pas vraiment de souci à se faire à niveau là. Il n'aurait qu'à lui rappeler la fois où ils avaient « accidentellement » mis le feu à leur école primaire.

Le problème restait Kairi. Comment allait réagir sa belle devant une scène de violence ? Sora savait – pour l'avoir beaucoup trop souvent observée – que Kairi détestait les bastons. Le jeune homme se rappelait d'une drôle d'histoire au collège. Deux camarades dans leur classe se disputaient pour un devoir maison non fait (mais là n'est pas le sujet), et alors qu'ils en venaient aux mains, Kairi a subitement déboulé de nulle part et les as séparés à elle seule. Elle leur avait ensuite adressé des paroles extrêmement pacifiques, extrêmement douces, qui les calma tous les deux. Ce geste avait profondément ému Sora ; et il l'aima d'autant plus.

Sora écarta les bras et plaida :

‑ Elle va surtout me prendre pour un brute !

Xion brassa l'air avec sa main droite tout en secouant la tête.

‑ Mais non ! Mes plans sont infaillibles !

Le jeune homme fit la moue. Devait-il la croire ? Et si elle disait complètement n'importe quoi depuis le début ? Sora n'avait aucun moyen de savoir s'il pouvait lui faire confiance ou non. Il hésitait. Une part de lui lui ordonnait de laisser tomber et de trouver une solution par lui-même. Mais une autre lui criait de saisir cette chance pour séduire Kairi, car il n'en aurait plus jamais après. Cruel dilemme !

Sora finit par hausser les épaules tout en lâchant un « Si vous le dîtes » plutôt hésitant.

Xion tapa plusieurs fois dans ses mains. Un large sourire éclaira son visage. Elle semblait absolument heureuse que son petit protégé lui fasse enfin confiance ! La jeune fille avait bien remarqué qu'il semblait hésitant depuis le début. Mais là, elle sentait qu'il était fin prêt ! Fin prêt pour arrêter les enfantillages et agir en homme responsable !

De son côté, Sora prenait de plus en plus Xion pour une folle. Aucune personne normalement constituée ne réagissait de cette façon dans le vie réelle. Ce genre de réaction, on en voyait uniquement dans les dessins-animés ou encore les jeux-vidéos. En y repensant bien, cette fille lui faisait beaucoup trop penser à ce personnage agaçant dans _Final Fantasy XIII_. Mais il n'y avait pas joué depuis longtemps, et le nom de ce fameux personnage ne lui revenait pas en mémoire. Au final, on s'en fiche, puisque cela n'a pas d'importance sur la suite des événements.

‑ Allez ! C'est partit ! Le plan se met en marche ! Continua Xion, totalement enjouée et impatiente de mettre son plan à exécution.

Quelque peu désespéré par son ange-gardien, Sora attrapa son téléphone alors posé en face de lui sur la table. Il le déverrouilla, chercha le numéro de son meilleur ami, puis cliqua sur son contact. Le jeune homme colla le combiné à son oreille.

Une sonnerie retentit. Sora espéra, sur le moment, qu'il ne décrochera pas trop vite non plus. Il devait se remettre les idées en place.

Une deuxième sonnerie. Finalement, Sora pria pour qu'il ne décroche pas du tout. Il ne sentait pas, mais alors pas du tout ce plan foireux.

Une troisième sonnerie. Vanitas décrocha.

‑ Sora, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Demanda la voix de son meilleur ami à travers le téléphone.

‑ J'ai absolument besoin de toi. Annonça directement le châtain.

Vanitas grogna à travers le combiné. Apparemment, venir en aide à son meilleur ami ne lui faisait pas plus plaisir que cela. Sora se sentit quelque peu trahi. Après tout ce que _lui_ il avait fait pour son meilleur ami, il lui devait bien un petit service quand même ?!

‑ Pour quoi faire ? Questionna Vanitas d'une voix qui se voulait las.

Sora regarda dans la direction de Xion. Il cherchait de quoi se rassurer dans son regard. Savoir s'il agissait bien comme son ange-gardien le voulait. Et, apparemment, elle semblait satisfaite. En effet, cette dernière hocha énergiquement la tête tout en levant les pouces. Cela rassura le jeune homme.

‑ J'ai un plan parfait pour séduire Kairi. Répondit le châtain.

Même si le plan ne venait pas directement de lui, Sora ne pouvait pas se résoudre à parle de Xion à son meilleur ami. En effet, même s'ils se disaient toujours tout, jamais Vanitas ne le croirait s'il lui disait que son ange-gardien se tenait actuellement juste en face de lui. Et qu'en plus cette dernière lui donnait des ordres. Le jeune homme ne pouvait s'y résoudre car premièrement, Vanitas le prendrait pour un fou, et deuxièmement car il se ferait encore marcher sur les pieds. Cela ne changeait pas vraiment de son quotidien lorsqu'il était élève. Mais bon, cela ferait une raison de plus à son meilleur ami pour le lui rappeler haut et fort. Et Sora savait qu'il ne se dérangerait pas pour le faire !

Un bon gros silence bien pesant s'installa pendant environ une bonne dizaine de secondes. Sora cru même que Vanitas était mort, l'espace d'un instant, car il ne l'entendait même plus respirer ! Et le regard démoniaquement sadique que lui lançait Xion à ce même moment ne le rassura pas non plus ! Serait-il mort sous le choc de cette annonce surprenante ? Le châtain ne l'espérait tout de même pas !

Cependant, ses craintes furent bien rapidement effacées lorsqu'il entendit Vanitas rire à plein poumons derrière le combiné. Il se moquait encore de lui, c'était bien cela ? Sora fit tout son possible pour ne pas montrer à Xion que la réaction de son meilleur pote le décevait quelque peu. Mais bon, au fond de lui, il le savait. Le jeune homme savait pertinemment que Vanitas allait se moquer de lui. Encore. Comme il l'avait toujours fait quand il y réfléchissait bien.

‑ Jure ?! Reprit la voix de Vanitas entre deux rires. Faut que j'vois ça ! J'arrive de suite !

Et voilà. Sora allait encore passer pour un débile aux yeux de Vanitas. Ca a toujours été comme ça, pourquoi ça changerait une fois dans la vie active ? Son meilleur ami trouvait toujours un moyen pour le rabaisser. Au fond, ce dernier ne pensait pas réellement à mal. Il aimait juste rigoler de la débilité de son ami. Il n'y avait rien de méchant là-dedans. Surtout qu'il s'excusait toujours après avoir ri, compatissant pour Sora. Être l'idiot de service ne devait pas être marrant tous les jours !

Sora allait raccrocher, lorsqu'il se rappela de la pièce maîtresse – s'il pouvait le dire – du plan de Xion.

‑ Ah, et pense à ton masque de monstre …

Le châtain parvint parfaitement à imaginer le froncement de sourcil de Vanitas à l'autre bout du fil. Il le connaissait bien, alors il savait pertinemment quelles genres de réplique le faisait réagir de la sorte. Et celle-ci en faisait partie.

‑ Celui avec lequel on fait peur aux enfants ?

Sora comprit au son de sa voix que Vanitas semblait étonné par cette soudaine requête. En même temps, il pouvait un petit peu le comprendre. Lui aussi avait tiqué lorsque Xion le lui avait annoncé plus tôt. Pourquoi le sujet passait de Kairi à ce stupide masque ? Le jeune homme ne l'avait compris que bien plus tard. Alors il en serait de même pour Vanitas. C'était équivalent.

‑ Oui, celui-là même … Répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il venait d'employer exactement la même réponse que Xion.

‑ Je t'explique quand t'arrives, promis.

Sora espéra que Vanitas n'avait pas fait attention au ton agacé qu'il venait d'employer. En même temps, il commençait sérieusement à perdre patience ! Entre un fille qui apparaissait sans prévenir dans son salon et prétendait être son ange-gardien, et son meilleur ami qui profitait de l'occasion pour encore se foutre de sa gueule, il avait de quoi être plutôt énervé !

Vanitas râla à travers le téléphone.

‑ J'arrive de suite ! S'enjoua-t-il.

Sora sourit faiblement face à la réaction de son meilleur ami. Il décolla ensuite son portable de son oreille puis mit fin à la conversation téléphonique en raccrochant.

Vanitas habitait à seulement quelques rues d'ici, il ne tarderait pas à arriver. Le temps qu'il trouve de quoi s'habiller, qu'il marche jusqu'ici, qu'il monte jusqu'à l'appartement de Sora … Cela lui prendrait une bonne quinzaine de minutes environ. Et s'il décidait d'acheter de quoi grignoter en chemin – ce qui arrivait très, très souvent – alors il mettrait plus de vingt-cinq minutes. Sora avait donc une demie-heure devant lui pour mettre ses idées au clair.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers Xion, pour essayer de savoir ce qu'elle en pensait, elle. Son large sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres indiqua qu'elle semblait très fière de son petit protégé. Il y avait un petit quelque chose de psychopathe dans son sourire néanmoins. Ce qui ne rassura pas vraiment Sora.

Comme l'avait manifestement prévu Sora, Vanitas arriva une demie-heure après l'appel. Et, comme il l'avait prédit une fois de plus, son meilleur ami avait pris soin d'acheter des bonbons.

Ce fut donc affalé sur le canapé et dévorant monstrueusement des Dragibus que le châtain expliqua le plan de Xion à son pote. Il essaya de tout retranscrire de la même façon que l'avait fait son ange-gardien un peu plus tôt, et il espérait grandement qu'il n'avait rien oublié d'important !

D'ailleurs, ce ne fut qu'à la toute fin des explications que Sora remarqua l'absence de Xion. S'était-elle volatilisée de la même façon qu'elle était apparue, miraculeusement ? Le pré-adulte n'en savait rien. Elle n'était juste plus ici. Du moins pour l'instant. Il pouvait donc respirer tranquillement, sans cette folle dans ses pattes ! Sora ne parla pas de la jeune fille à Vanitas. Ce serait encore une occasion pour lui de se moquer.

‑ Ton plan pourrait marcher, à condition que Kairi sorte et passe à l'endroit précis où tu l'as prévu.

Le monde de Sora parut s'écrouler, tout à coup. Vanitas venait de marquer un point ! Comment être sûr à cent pour cent que l'élue de son cœur passera par la grande place aujourd'hui ? Et si elle ne sortait pas du tout ? Ils n'allaient tout de même pas rester pointés comme des cons à l'attendre alors qu'elle ne viendra pas ?!

Soudain, une petite voix murmura dans le creux de l'oreille de Sora : « Elle passe par là tous les mercredis à dix-sept heure précise car elle se rend à son cours de dessin. » Le jeune homme eut un sursaut de surprise. Xion venait encore d'apparaître comme de par magie, et juste à côté de lui ! Et apparemment, seul lui

pouvait la voir. Il avait bien fait de suivre son conseil, finalement, et de ne pas avoir appelé les flics un peu plus tôt. Car effectivement, ils l'auraient pris pour un fou !

‑ Elle passe tous les mercredis sur la grande place pour se rendre à ses cours de dessin. Répéta Sora.

Vanitas ouvrit grand les yeux, comme étonné par une telle affirmation.

‑ T'es un malade, tu le sais ça ?

Le châtain fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi il lui disait ça, tout à coup ?

‑ Bah pourquoi ?

‑ Tu connais tous ses faits et gestes ! On dirait presque …

‑ Presque ?!

S'il y avait bien quelque chose que Sora ne supportait pas, c'était que quelqu'un commence une phrase sans la finir ! Curieux comme il était, il lui fallait impérativement savoir la suite !

‑ … un psychopathe. Lâcha Vanitas dans un seul souffle.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules. Peu lui importait s'il passait pour un psychopathe aux yeux de son meilleur ami. Avec un minimum de chance, Kairi, elle, trouverait cela mignon qu'un garçon s'intéresse autant à elle au point de connaître une partie de son emploi du temps.

Le paquet de Dragibus étant fini, les amis se mirent en marche vers la grande place de la ville. Le plan de séduction pouvait enfin se mettre en place.

Coincés entre une étroite ruelle qui sentait étrangement les égouts et la grande place, Sora, Vanitas et Xion guêtaient impatiemment l'arrivée de Kairi. Cela faisait environ plus d'un quart d'heure qu'ils étaient plantés là, à attendre la jeune fille. Si quelqu'un les avait vu, sans doute les aurait-il pris pour des fous !

Le châtain en vint à penser que Xion lui avait mentit. Cela faisait beaucoup trop longtemps qu'ils attendaient, figés sur place comme des cons, l'arrivée de Kairi. Peut-être ne viendrait-elle même pas. Sora remarqua bien qu'à côté de lui, Vanitas aussi en avait plus que marre d'entendre. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, il piétinait sur place et lui lançait de temps à autre des regards noirs. Lui aussi devait penser qu'il s'était fait pigeonné par son meilleur ami !

Lançant un regard furtif quelques secondes plus tard, Sora remarqua enfin son âme-sœur s'approcher au loin.

Kairi marchait tranquillement, les mains dans les poches, ses écouteurs dans les oreilles. Le jeune homme se demanda ce qu'elle écoutait. Peut-être était-ce _Bring me to life_ , du groupe Evanescence. Lorsqu'ils étaient encore au lycée, il arrivait à la jeune fille de l'écouter en boucle et de la mettre à fond dans ses écouteurs. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'en passer. Depuis, il s'agissait également de la chanson préférée de Sora.

Son sac en cuir noir sur son épaule renvoyant la douce lumière du soleil, Kairi fixait droit devant elle, le regard impassible.

Sora ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de la jeune fille. Ses soyeux cheveux auburn qu'il rêvait de caresser. Son joli petit visage de poupée. Ses joues à croquer. Son nez légèrement retroussé lui donnait également un petit quelque chose de mignon. Ses fines lèvres rosées. Tout chez elle semblait parfait aux yeux du châtain.

Retrouvant enfin la raison, Sora se tourna vivement vers Vanitas. Il sentait son cœur battre follement dans sa poitrine, prêt à exploser sa cage thoracique et à sortir à l'air libre ! Il était bel et bien amoureux, pour sûr !

Le jeune homme pointa son index vers son meilleur ami. Tous ses espoirs reposaient avant tout sur lui. S'il se désistait maintenant, alors toutes ses chances d'enfin conquérir Kairi tomberaient malheureusement à l'eau. Jamais il n'aurait pensé se dire ça un jour, mais Vanitas était bel et bien son seul espoir. La phrase prononcée par la Princesse Leia dans _Star Wars : Épisode IV : Un Nouvel Espoir_ lui vint tout à coup en mémoire. « Au secours, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Vous êtes mon seul espoir. » Pourquoi il pensait à ça, tout à coup ?! Ce n'était pourtant ni le lieu, ni le moment pour les références cinématographiques !

‑ T'es sûr que t'as tout bien compris ? Vérifia Sora.

Il se devait d'être sûr que tout aller se passer sans accroc. Pas question de se foirer sur ce coup-là !

‑ Parfaitement saisit !

Vanitas lui adressa un large sourire, dévoilant ses dents quelques peu jaunies. Un bout de Dragibus bleu était resté coincé entre deux incisives, mais Sora ne lui fit rien savoir. Ca ajoutera un petit plus à son rôle de monstre.

Il enfila alors rapidement le masque avec lequel il allait effrayer Kairi. Il s'agissait d'un masque pour enfant assez basique. Le peau faite en silicone était toute marron. On trouvait par moment quelques boutons verts ainsi que d'affreuses verrues, un peu comme les sorcières. Enfin, il possédait un énorme nez et, de ce fait, le regard semblait directement attiré par celui-ci. Le déguisement parfait. Jamais Kairi ne pourra le reconnaître avec cet accoutrement !

‑ Allez, j'y vais !

Vanitas s'élança dans la direction de la jeune fille, suivit du regard par Sora et Xion, même s'il ne pouvait pas voir cette dernière, elle était bel et bien présente. Au grand désarroi du châtain.

Le jeune homme pria intérieurement pour que Vanitas parvienne à réellement se faire passer pour un voleur. Sinon, tout était perdu.

Vanitas trouvait cela ridicule. Il n'aimait pas porter ce masque, sauf lorsqu'il faisait peur aux petits enfants. Là, c'était drôle ! Mais faire peur à Kairi … Le jeune homme n'avait pas osé le dire, mais le plan de Sora était voué à l'échec ! Honnêtement, jamais Kairi ne croira une seule seconde à cette stupide mascarade ! En plus de cela, il faisait incroyablement chaud sous ce masque, et la chaleur du soleil d'été en plein milieu de l'après-midi n'arrangeait en rien les choses ! Bien au contraire, le caoutchouc lui collait sévèrement à la peau et dégageait également une forte odeur qui donnait la nausée à Vanitas ! Non, vraiment, c'était bien la première et dernière fois qu'il rendait un service à Sora !

Vanitas se pointa plie devant Kairi, de sorte à la freiner dans sa course.

Le jeune homme fléchit alors légèrement les genoux, levant les bras et montra les griffes tout en lâchant un cri rauque. On aurait dit un chat qui essayait de recracher son déjeuner. Vanitas espéra tout de même que la jeune fille ne l'eut pas reconnu sous ce masque ridicule ! Quelle honte pour lui si cela s'apprenait qu'il aimait se déguiser en monstre pour faire peur aux autres !

Comme prévu, Kairi stoppa brutalement sa marche. Soupirant, celle-ci alluma son téléphone, mit en pause sa musique puis enleva ses écouteurs. Elle haussa les sourcils, visiblement pas très impressionnée par Vanitas le monstre.

‑ C'est quoi ça encore ? Dit Kairi, faussement surprise.

Et voilà ! Il le savait ! Il avait raison ! De toute façon, il avait toujours raison ! Cette ridicule mise en scène ne marcherait jamais ! Cependant, Vanitas devait continuer à jouer son rôle de monstre jusqu'à la fin du plan. A moins que Sora n'intervienne pour mettre fin à cette scène ridicule car il s'est enfin rendu compte que cela est stupide. Mais il ne fallait pas trop espérait non plus. Lorsque Sora avait une idée en tête, impossible de le faire changer d'avis. Vanitas et lui n'étaient pas meilleurs amis pour rien !

Kairi commençait à le regarder de haut, d'une manière plutôt dédaigneuse. Ses grands yeux bleus parlaient d'eux-même quand à ce qu'elle pensait réellement de tout ceci : « Ce gars est absolument ridicule et minable. »

Vanitas, n'appréciant pas vraiment son attitude, décida de passer à l'étape suivante du faux vol.

Le pré-adulte se redressa et sauta sur l'occasion pour essayer d'arracher le portable des mains de Kairi. Veine tentative. La jeune fille le tenait fermement, pas vraiment décidée à lui céder son bien le plus précieux. C'est vrai, après tout : comment pourrait-elle vivre sans son éternelle meilleure amie qu'était la musique ?

Décidément mal partit, Vanitas espéra que Sora arriverait bientôt pour le sortir de là !

Non loin de là, dans une petite ruelle, Sora regardait la petite scénette entre Kairi et Vanitas. Pour l'instant, tout se passait exactement comme Xion l'avait prédit. Son plan allait marcher, il en était certain ! Cependant, le jeune homme doutait sincèrement des talents d'acteur de son meilleur ami. Il faisait tellement mal le monstre ! Il était tellement ridicule dans cet accoutrement ! Que devait penser Kairi, alors en face de lui ? Sans doute devait-elle le prendre pour un fou …

A côté de Sora, Xion regardait la scène, presque comme émerveillée.

‑ Vanitas joue tellement bien !

C'était limite si des cœurs n'allait pas apparaître dans ses yeux, telle une fan girl. Bon, au moins, le faux monstre avait une fan. Invisible, certes, mais l'ange-gardien restait une véritable fan !

‑ On doit pas avoir la même vision … Commenta Sora dans son coin.

Xion ne sembla pas entendre ce commentaire. Et heureusement ! Pas question de croiser de nouveau ce regard si froid !

‑ Ah ! Je crois qu'il est temps pour toi d'entrer en piste ! Déclara alors la jeune fille.

Effectivement, Vanitas essayait de prendre son téléphone à Kairi, mais cette dernière ne se laissait bien évidemment pas faire. C'était assez marrant à regarder, soit dis en passant. Sora serait bien resté là, à contempler le spectacle de loin, mais il avait son rôle à jouer, lui aussi !

Le pré-adulte s'élança à la rescousse de son âme-sœur.

Kairi usait de toutes ses forces disponibles pour ne pas céder face au voleur au masque. Mais c'était qui ce type au juste, et pourquoi il avait décidé de s'en prendre à elle précisément ?!

Non mais ça va pas ou quoi ?! S'écria-t-elle, visiblement énervée.

Sans qu'elle ne le remarquât, Sora débarqua juste derrière elle, un grand sourire de vainqueur plaqué sur son visage.

N'aie crainte Kairi ! J'arrive !

Le jeune homme prit délicatement Kairi par les épaules et l'éloigna de Vanitas. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs arrêté d'essayer de lui voler son téléphone. Après tout, il devait faire semblant d'être impressionné par son meilleur ami !

Sora se posta juste devant le faux voleur, et le regarda de haut. Les poings sur les hanches, il déclara de la manière la plus héroïquement ridicule qu'il soit :

‑ Voler, c'est mal ! Surtout …

‑ J'ai pas besoin de toi Sora. Coupa Kairi. Je peux très bien me débrouiller seule.

A la surprise générale, la jeune fille poussa son sauveur et prit sa place en face de Vanitas. Est-ce qu'elle avait deviné qu'il s'agissait de lui ? Jamais nous ne saurons.

Kairi attrapa alors les épaules du faux voleur et, sans prévenir, balança son genoux dans les parties sensibles de Vanitas. Ce dernier, surpris par ce geste mais surtout sous la douleur de l'impact, tomba lamentablement au sol, se tordant de douleur tout en se touchant les parties. Jamais il n'aurait pensé Kairi comme cela ! Elle qui détestait la violence plus que tout !

Kairi réajusta une mèche des ses cheveux auburn derrière son oreille. Elle n'aimait pas avoir recourt à la violence en temps normal, mais il s'agissait là, pour elle, d'une situation critique qui en nécessitait.

‑ Finalement, j'ai bien fait de prendre des cours d'auto-défense ! Déclara-t-elle, fière de son coup.

La jeune fille se tourna alors vers Sora. Un sourire innocent se dessina sur son magnifique visage de poupée.

‑ Tu devrais faire attention. Des gens comme lui, il y en a de plus en plus en ce moment.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, Kairi remit ses écouteurs ainsi que sa musique puis reprit sa route, comme si de rien n'était. Vraiment étrange, cette fille !

Sora se sentit un petit peu bête sur le coup. Lui qui avait hésité à avoir recourt à la violence car il savait que Kairi la détestait venait de se prendre une véritable baffe en plein face ! Cette même Kairi qui utilisait les poings – plutôt les genoux dans ce cas-là – pour se défendre ! Jamais il n'aurait penser la voir agir ainsi un jour ! Elle avait bien changé, depuis le collège, la petite Kairi …

La regard de Sora vint alors rencontrer celui de Xion. Il lui en voulait, car à cause d'elle, il venait de passer pour un idiot aux yeux de sa belle ! Finalement, il aurait dû écouter son instinct depuis le début et ne surtout pas lui faire confiance ! Si jamais elle lui proposait un autre plan foireux comme celui-ci, jamais plus il n'acceptera !

L'ange-gardien haussa alors les épaules avant de disparaître en fumée. Alors quoi ? Elle avait rempli sa mission, puis elle partait, comme ça, sans même dire au revoir ?! « Je l'aimais pas de toute façon. » Se convint Sora. En vérité, ce petit ange psychopathe sur les bords commençait déjà à lui manquer. Certes, ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps, mais un petit lien avait commencé à se former entre eux. Et puis, Xion était son ange-gardien tout de même ! Elle ne pouvait pas partir comme ça, sans rien dire ! Quelque part, la jeune fille partait comme elle était venu. D'un seul coup.

Sora regarda ensuite Vanitas, toujours au sol. Il se tordait encore de douleur, mais un petit moins qu'au début quand même. Le châtain se réjouit de ne pas avoir été à sa place ! Ce devait faire mal, ce genre de coup ! Il espérait ne jamais s'en prendre à ce niveau-là.

Sora s'assit à côté de son meilleur ami. Il soupira. Ce plan était foireux depuis le départ, il le savait. Mais par amour pour Kairi, le jeune homme se devait d'essayer. Malheureusement, rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu.

‑ Mission échouée …


End file.
